Far from Hell
by JealousDragon
Summary: "Rose wasn't sure but she was guessing her insides had turned to mush when Scorpius did that. Ugh…what was happening to her? He was her best mate and now suddenly, she wanted to snog him!" Please read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: So, this is going to be a short multi-chapter fic. Will last for about 3-4 chapters? I actually have the whole thing written down and thought about making it a one shot but then thought chapter wise updating would be better since I didn't want to type so much at one go, among other reasons :P**

**Here we go…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Here we go, Scor," Rose said excitedly, "This is our moment of glory."

"You're going to get us both expelled," Scorpius replied, "Merlin, Dad won't like this."

Rose turned to face him. "Only if he knew about it. Don't worry okay? We're not going to get caught. We never do. I mean, of _course _everyone's going to know it was us -hence our moment of glory- but nobody will be able to prove it."

Scorpius sighed and grinned. He said, shaking his head, "I hate you for convincing me with those crappy motivational speeches everytime."

"Remind me why I'm friends with again when you keep insulting me motivational speeches?" Rose asked, mock offended.

"Because I'm the only one who tolerates you, Rosie," Scorpius said smugly.

"Don't call me that. I hate that name," Rose growled, eyes flashing.

Instead of cowering behind the largest object in sight, Scorpius smirked devilishly and winked at her. "I know."

Rose wasn't sure but she was guessing her insides had turned to mush when he did that. Ugh…what was happening to her? He was her best mate and now suddenly, she wanted to snog him! (Of course, suddenly being the course of two…three weeks?)

She fought back the heat rising to her cheeks and cleared her throat.

"Right. So enough chitchat. We should get back to work," Rose said, keeping her eyes firmly on the mean Slytherin in front of her. Of course, Scorpius was a Slytherin too but he wasn't mean…to her.

"Okay," Scorpius responded, rolling his eyes, "I can't believe I'm turning on people of my own house."

"Oh, Merlin! Don't start becoming loyal right now. You'll ruin it," Rose scolded him.

"Calm down. I won't. Now go ahead before I change my mind," he said impatiently.

"Fine," Rose said. Then she smiled like a devil (actually, she was one), "Time to teach a certain bully a lesson. Go, Scor."

But Scorpius was already gone.

She couldn't hear what he was saying but she could see him making conversation and being all charming with Melody Nott. Rose felt a surge of jealousy go through her. It was unfamiliar but it was there.

_Focus on the job, _she told herself, _It's just an act. _

The plan went ahead as planned.

Scorpius distracted Melody whole Rose did her job. But, even after her part was over, he still kept to talking to Melody.

Rose wanted to hit him for that.

She finally saw him bidding Melody farewell and she breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Well?" Scorpius asked once he reached her, "Did you do it?"

"It's none of your business," Rose said, looking at him angrily. Then she stomped off.

To say that Scorpius was confused was an understatement.

He caught her arm and turned her around so she was facing him. Even then, she kept her eyes firmly on the ground.

Scorpius sighed. "Rose."

No response.

He brought two fingers under her chin and lifted, searching her eyes. He willed her to look him the eye so she wouldn't lie.

"Rose," he said gently, "What's wrong? A moment ago you were ecstatic and now…"

Rose exhaled. There was no point to this. She was being incredibly silly. He was at no fault. He had just been doing his part of the job –and he couldn't possibly know when she cast her spell so he was probably just being safe. It was her own stupid fault she felt jealous! It wasn't like she owned him or was his girlfriend or something. Rose had to stop being so childish.

She smiled slightly as she looked up at him, "It's nothing, Scor. Really."

Scorpius wasn't falling for it. There was no one in the whole world who knew her better than he did. "I don't believe you."

"Scor," she insisted, carefully extracting her arm from his grip so she wouldn't have to look at him, "Believe me, it's nothing. I was just in one of my moods, you know? It was stupid. I'm fine now."

There was this irritating trait she'd developed when she met Scorpius. She just wasn't capable of lying when she looked him in the eye and he was completely aware of it. It hadn't been much of a problem before, except for the last couple of weeks, of course.

Scorpius still knew she wasn't telling the truth but decided not to push it.

He shrugged and said, "Well…you had me worried there for a second."

"Oh, didn't you know? That's the reason I was born. To make your life a living hell," Rose teased him, smirking in a way Scorpius found impossibly attractive.

_Far from hell, _Scorpius thought, _If hell is like Rose, I wouldn't mind going there._

Rose looped an arm through his and said, "Well, seeing as we aren't going to see results till Monday morning, I say we go to Hogsmeade because I'd hate to waste such a lovely Saturday."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much, I know. Short as well. But I promise it will get interesting. I'll update very soon. Meanwhile, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter but I don't. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Why is not happening?" Rose hissed as she stabbed her beef.

"Relax, Rose. It will," Scorpius said, placing his hand on hers. Sure, she quieted down but her heart instantly sped up.

Then it happened.

Owls started coming in, delivering letters and packages from loved ones and one such owl dropped a letter in front of Melody Nott. Her eyes lighted up and she smiled widely.

Turned out it wasn't a letter. It was a howler.

Rose excitedly clutched Scorpius's hand so tight that the blood supply stopped but even he barely noticed it.

Melody's lip started quivering in fear. Who in the world could have sent her a howler? Everyone loved her, right?

She noticeably gulped and opened the howler. Immediately, it came to life.

"MELODY NOTT! HOW DARE YOU BULLY AGATHA JAMESON, JAMIE WHITE, CHRISTOPHER WATTS, JASMINE D'CRUZ AND TIMOTHY BURBAGE? HOW DARE YOU MAKE THEM CARRY YOUR BOOKS AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK? HOW DARE YOU COVER THEIR FACES WITH BOILS IF THEY REFUSED TO DO SO? GO TO HELL, YOU BITCH!"

By the time it ended, Melody was in tears…she fled the Great Hall, sobbing. Rose's spell had worked. It made note of every time Melody bullied someone and then made it into a howler. It was going to happen every day till Melody stopped bullying people.

There was a stunned silence everywhere. Even the teachers, who had seen this kind of stuff for years, looked flabbergasted.

Scorpius looked a Rose in a way he had never before looked, mixed with pride and something else. Something unfamiliar. The intensity of his grey-eyed gaze made Rose blush and mind you, Rose didn't blush very often (save for the last two…three weeks?)

"That was amazing, Rose," Scorpius whispered, clearly in awe.

She smiled proudly. "I know. And you were thinking McGonagall would expel us for doing the right thing."

"Not her. But Melody's dad could," he replied gravely.

"_If _we were to get caught. Which we won't," Rose insisted yet again.

Scorpius shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Oh, come on!" Rose said, ruffling his hair, "Cheer up!"

Someone coughed. Albus Severus Potter. "Could you two people showcase your PDA somewhere else? Many of us are trying to eat."

Rose glared at him and growled, "Shut up, Al."

Al smirked as he saw Scorpius begging him to shut his mouth behind Rose's back, "Well, it's only the truth, isn't it Scor?"

Scorpius's demeanour completely changed when Rose turned to look at him.

"Rose is right, Al," he said, "Shut up."

Rose noticed something weird going on between the two but decided to not ask.

"Okay whatever," Rose said, "I'm off now. See you guys in Herbology."

When Rose was out of sight, Scorpius hissed, "Don't you know how to keep your large mouth shut for one second?"

"Well…couldn't you like anyone else in this massive school but my cousin?" Albus retorted.

"What can I say, mate? I couldn't help it," Scorpius said, grinning foolishly.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Oh, spare me the lovesick crap. Let's get to class!"

* * *

><p>Rose loved to sleep. It was bliss. It was heaven.<p>

But someone or the other always had to ruin it for her. This time, though, she didn't particularly mind.

The silent chant of her name was what woke her up.

She searched for her wand in the dark to hex whoever it was who dared to disturb her sleep but she stopped once she saw who it was.

Scorpius.

She sat up and pulled the sheets up to her throat instinctively. He was looking irresistibly mussed up. His intentions didn't look good or maybe that was just her overactive imagination.

"Scor!" she hissed, "What in the world are you doing here?"

Instead of answering her question, he pushed her back to her pillow and came down upon her, pausing just to look in her eyes for a second, before kissing her.

Rose had had her fair share of kisses but none of them like this. She couldn't even describe it. It was just so passionate and wonderful.

_But _if Rose had anything, it was self-control. She couldn't just let him come to her dorm, wake her up and then snog her brains out. She needed answers and she was going to get them.

She pushed him away. He wore a look of protest and tried to kiss her again but she wouldn't let him.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Stop it, Scor. What are you doing here and why did you kiss me, for Merlin's sake?" Rose said, almost hysterically.

Now that she got a better look at him, she could clearly see he wasn't his usual self. He was behaving childishly and his darkened eyes were slightly glazed.

"Scorpius," she said slowly, "Are you drunk?"

He looked confused. He shrugged. "I don't know. Albus did give me something to drink."

"I'm going to kill him," Rose muttered, then turned back to Scorpius. She took his face in her hands and looked him in the eye, "Scor, listen to me. Focus. Do you know what it was that he gave you?"

He shook his head. "No but I suddenly had the urge to come see you and tell you that I love you."

Rose's heart stopped beating. But she told herself not to get her hopes high for no reason. It was probably just Amortentia and Scorpius didn't love her at all. Just Al's idea of a sick joke.

She sighed. "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? When you've sobered up a bit."

He scowled. "Tomorrow? But tomorrow's so far away!"

It actually wasn't. It was five minutes away but Rose didn't point it out.

"No, Scor. Tomorrow's perfect. I'll see you at breakfast. You need to go now, okay? Please?" Rose tried to convince him.

He didn't look too pleased about it but he agreed.

Before going though, he turned around and asked her, his voice slightly normal now, "Rose…can I –can I kiss you goodnight?"

Rose smiled. She didn't know where this was headed and what would happen the next day and where their friendship stood but she was all about enjoying the present. It was the little things, the small moment s of life that you needed to treasure.

"No, Scorpius, I'll kiss you goodnight," she said and gave him a soft, feather-light kiss on the lips.

Then he was gone.

Rose's heart didn't stop hammering the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I personally think this chapter was way better than the last. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: So…this is the last chapter! :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Your support was appreciated more than you know :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Scorpius was freaking out. What had he done? He had made a complete fool of himself. He wouldn't be surprised if Rose ended their five year long friendship.

And she probably would.

He wanted to slap himself and then Avada Al –that interfering git who put his nose where it didn't belong. Remind him to not accept any edible thing offered by one Albus Severus Potter in the future.

Oh Merlin…how was he going to face Rose? He felt like such an idiot.

_The truth_, he thought. _I'll just tell her the truth. I will have at least been honest._

Suddenly, Rose was coming towards him, looking dangerously neutral. She was probably thinking he was insane for standing all alone in the middle of Entrance Hall.

"Hi," he croaked when she reached him. His stomach didn't feel so good.

"Hi," she responded in a surprisingly normal voice, "Can I, um…can I talk to you?"

This was it. He was done for.

"Of course," Scorpius agreed.

There was an awkward silence at first.

Then Rose cleared her throat. "So…um…about last night…"

"Hmm?" Scorpius replied, like he had no idea what she was talking about, "What about it?"

Rose suddenly felt incredibly awkward. She hadn't even considered this scenario, in which Scorpius had no recollection of the previous night; that he was blissfully unaware of the mess he'd made her. She hadn't slept all night, berating herself for having the tiniest hope that he might return her feelings.

"Scorpius," Rose tried again slowly, "Don't you remember what happened last night?"

Scorpius promised himself that he would tell the truth. _He would tell the truth. _"Um…no." Curse him! He just wanted someone to kill him right then.

Rose's eyes started getting heavy with tears but she kept them from falling. She couldn't cry in front of Scorpius. "Nothing, Scor."

The moment he saw the tears, he knew he'd made the biggest mistake of possibly his life. He couldn't see her like that. He was such a coward. He abhorred himself.

"Rose," he started towards her.

But she turned on her heel and ran. She let her tears freely flow when he couldn't see her anymore.

She'd been so stupid. So incredibly stupid for having a sliver of hope. He would never be interested in her. She was just his mate and would be one for the rest of her life and she was fine with it but she couldn't say it didn't hurt. The wound was still fresh.

"Rose!" she heard Scorpius call out to her, "Wait!"

Rose panicked. He couldn't see her like that. But before he could do anything, he had reached her and seen her and wore such a pained expression, you couldn't even believe you were looking at Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius didn't think about it because then he would chicken out. He didn't even look at her face. He just blurted out whatever came to his mind, eyes firmly behind her because he couldn't see her cry, especially when he'd caused it.

So not thinking of the consequences, he started…

"Look, I'm sorry Rose. I really am. I'm such a coward. I lied to you, alright? Every word was a lie. The truth is that I do remember every single thing that happened last night. Your dorm, you, the amazing kiss –everything. And it wasn't Amortentia –I'm yet to find out what it was but it wasn't a love potion so everything I said to you last night was one hundred percent the truth. I do love you, Rose Weasley. Have been in love with you for so long but I know you don't feel the same and that's okay. I just couldn't see you cry and I seriously owe you an explanation for being such an ass and –"

Suddenly his horrendous speech was cut short by a soft pair of lips and two hands around his neck. He was confused as hell and seriously thought it was all happening inside his head as such a scenario was not plausible in any world. But real or not, who was he to say no to snogging?

One of his hands went to her waist and the other loosened her tied up hair. She looked better with her hair open.

Rose was the one to finally pull away. Scorpius was immensely relieved to see she was smiling.

"God, Scorpius Malfoy," she nearly whispered, "Don't you know how to shut up?"

"Maybe not," he said grinning, "But you sure know how to shut me up."

"I do, don't I?" Rose said, winking at him.

Scorpius suddenly found it difficult to breathe. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Merlin, Rose Weasley," he said, "You are irresistible."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Albus Severus Potter received a huge box of Hogsmeade chocolate and a picture of Rose and Scorpius kissing taped to it. There was a note as well. It said:<p>

_Dear Al, _

_You will pay. Bad times have started. Disgusting snogging will prevail. _

_Be ready._

_Sincerely, _

_Rose and Scorpius. _

Now it was Al's turn to realize that he'd made the biggest mistake of his life by getting the two together.

And pay he would. Quite nauseatingly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this is THE END my friends! Do tell me how you found the story…can't wait to read your reviews :)**

**Thank you for reading Far From Hell!**

**P.S. If you're following 7 Days of Detention, it will be updated tomorrow :D**


End file.
